Molly Stirling
"I was ready for the apocalypse early on I think, the rest of the world finally just caught up with me." General Information Age: '228 (18 at the time the bombs fell, though she didn't turn right away. She was 20 by the time the ghoulification process finished.) '''Prewar Occupation: '''Teenage hellion and layabout '''Postwar Occupation: '''Junk Trader and Scavenger for Hire. Give her a list and a lump sum, guaranteed returns within two weeks. You can trust her 'Stirling' reputation! '''Physique: '''125 lbs soaking wet and 5'9", making her look a lot like a pole with arms and legs, possibly just a skeleton with skin. She is deceptively strong however, as she's been spotted carrying more than twice her weight in scrap on more than one occasion in the past. '''Appearance: '''Black hair and eyes, her skin is mostly pinkish though the parts in between give proof of once having tanned skin. '''Current Whereabouts: '''Anywhere the job takes her, though she steers clear of Diamond City on principle. Often makes trips to both the Slog and Goodneighbor, so those tend to be the most reliable places to get a hold of her. '''Family: ' * Beatrice Stirling (foster mother) Deceased 2077 * Andrew Stirling (foster father) Deceased 2077 * Linda Stirling (foster sister) Deceased 2087 * 2 Foster Brothers (Molly's forgotten their names, and is not terribly torn up over it) Deceased 2077 Statistics and Favored Gear 'Favored Weapons: ' * "Wendigo" Combat Shotgun (named it herself) ** Advanced Receiver, Long Ported Barrel, Recoil Compensating Stock, Glow Sights * Legendary Fireman's Axe '''Level: 46 Backstory Prewar Life: Molly had just aged out of the system before the bombs fell. Suited her just fine having to make it on her own, she’d been jumping between families her entire life anyway. She’d always been a problem child, her second to last mother had called her a hellion and would have kicked her out anyway if the system didn’t find someone else; most folks just couldn’t handle her wild ways. The Stirling’s had been there for her the longest, having taken her in when she was fourteen and kept her all the way until her 18th birthday. They would have kicked her out the moment she became a legal adult too, if but for the influence of their only biological daughter and Molly’s only real friend. Linda was just kind like that, and she is the only reason why Molly kept the Stirling’s last name. Linda never grew tired of Molly; she was the only one who could claim that. They had their differences of course: where Molly wanted to get out and see the world, unrestrained by anything, Linda wanted to stay in Boston and make a life for herself. But Linda always smiled and laughed at Molly’s antics, she didn’t lecture Molly on each and every thing the way their mom did, and offered quiet support when Molly fought with their parents. When Molly ran away (which she did, often) Linda always looked for her and sat with her until she was ready to go home. As such it wasn’t so strange that Linda was the only one with Molly on that day in October of 2077. Molly had run away again. Mrs. Stirling had demanded to know if Molly was even trying to find a good job, she’d been eighteen for months already and their hospitality was beginning to wear thin. Molly had stormed out like she’d done a dozen times before, followed soon after by Linda, just like a dozen times before. They were outside an old club (Molly has long since forgotten which) when Linda finally caught up… when the sirens started going off. They found refuge in the Club’s reinforced basement, surviving two hours of nuclear bombardment (mostly) unscathed. The rest of the Stirling’s weren’t quite so lucky, burned and buried under rubble from the shock waves. Post War Life: Linda and Molly, now on their own without family or home, stayed together the best that they could. They searched for a long time for any official relief or aid that Linda truly believed would come from the government. When that failed to happen, they found an old Diner near the campus to occupy and make into a home. Molly would joke that she was already fit for the apocalypse the rest of the world was just finally catching up with her. Linda would smile and respond that she may be the better trouble maker but at least ''she ''could cook deer. For twenty years they lived together, not straying far from Boston, keeping looters and roving mad men away from their little corner of the world. In the chaos they found solace in the peace they were able to keep for themselves. That is until they both began to realize that the radiation from the bombs had affected them way more than either had realized. Molly was the lucky one, she became a ghoul. Linda just got cancer. Linda died at the age of 26, leaving Molly on her own to wander the wastes. She kept up the diner as a place to go back to and rest when she wasn't working or traveling, often storing some of her valuables there to keep them safe. Well, safer than they would be with her anyway. It wasn't long after Linda's death that Molly finally left the commonwealth, wandering as far and wide as she could manage to satiate her endless curiosity about the world. She would often be gone for years at a time before returning with new treasures and valuables from far and wide, selling them to interested parties or the highest bidders. Molly honestly can't say why she keeps returning to Boston, only that there was something lucky about it. Notes * Is a wanderer and a scavenger by heart, there’s nothing more exciting than clearing out an old building and stripping it of anything useful * She’s not very nostalgic about the prewar world, having forgotten a lot of her early life before the bombs anyway * Claims to have wandered as far south as Georgia and as Far east as Colorado, though she couldn’t find a way around the mountains there * Dreams about one day walking all the way to the west coast (the far side of California specifically) and back * Can be brash and loud at the best of times, but has a great sense of humor with most things * Her one treasure that she keeps with her is a laminated state map of the US which she’s kept preserved. Its been heavily notated as much of the land has changed since the bombs fell * Keeps a house in the commonwealth, which is still home to her (“There’s something lucky about the commonwealth, big things happen here.”) Prewar molly and linda-0.jpg Abby08.jpg Molly Stirling.jpg Carla and Carol and Molly.jpg molly likes caps a lot.jpg|Molly at her stall, selling junk molly likes to dance too 01.jpg|you can dance if you want to you can leave your friends behind molly likes to dance too 02.jpg|cause your friends dont dance and if they dont dance then theyre no friends of mine Molly tone sketch 02.jpg|Molly's favorite picture of herself, when she was arrested for stealing a detective's car and going on a joy ride molly soccer.jpg|Molly playing soccer with a super mutant's head mol vs laz.jpg|Molly vs Lazarus (belonging to Skizoh) raider molly.jpg|Once upon a time when Molly was a Raider in Texas Molly ref Sheet.jpg|Molly outfit ref sheet Category:Ghoul oc Category:Monstersanosa Category:Pre-War Ghoul